Conventional private branch exchanges may provide a mechanism for an administrator to create, manage, etc., hunt groups, thereby enabling telephone calls placed to a single telephony number to be distributed among a number of lines. Further, Instant Messaging and Presence systems may provide integration with the private branch exchanges to enable features such as “click-to-dial,” call routing, and the like. It may often be useful for a unified system to provide a client-based solution such that users may manage hunt groups via such unified systems without the need for administrative action.